violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum XXXTentacion Funeral Destruction Rant
Leland: OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE F*** IS YOUR F***ING PROBLEM?!?! Dad: (coming in the room) Leland what the hell is all the racket? Leland: Look at this f***ing s***! In the video, a man is seen entering a funeral for XXXTentacion. The man (and later his accomplice) step on the photos of X and the roses as well as shattering candle lights and ripping up a teddy bear while the crowd shrieks in horror Dad: What happened? Leland: Basically, some kids in Russia thought it would be a genius idea to destroy a funeral X's fans did! Dad: What? Leland: And what I can't stand is the fact that these people didn't even jump these fools! They just let them demolish the funeral! Dad: That's just great! Leland: And look at what Lil Pump had to say on Instagram! Lil Pump: To the kids that ruined the X funeral in Russia, f*** you! And to the crowd, you should've jumped on those heartless bastards! I swear, if I see your faces, I will put you on life support! Dad: Damn! Leland: And look at these comments! Rickskit Foundation: Shout-out to the Russians that destroyed the funeral! Mr. Woman Beater deserved it! AshleyGames93: This makes the Mona Lisa look like crap. Anti XXXTentacion Company: These 2 deserve the Nobel Prize. Dad: What the heck?! These people are cra- Leland runs out of the house at lightning speed Dad: Where is he going? Location: A suburban home in Lyubertsy, Russia 2 men named Zach and Oleg are laughing at the video of them destroying the funeral Zach: (laughing) That has got to be the best thing we've done! Oleg: I agree! I can't believe millions of people listen to a man who beats up Geneva, threatens to kill people in his music, and flat out ENCOURAGES gang violence! He deserved to die! Suddenly, Leland and Lil Pump crash into a window Zach: Какого черта?!?! (What the hell?!?!) Leland: I'm Leland! Lil Pump: And I'm the trapper of the century! Leland: And we're your worst nightmare! Oleg: Boy you're only like, 9, and you're with Mr. I'm Married to Lean! Lil Pump: She give good head! Leland: We've devastated Lil Gay in Kid Temper Tantrum VS Lil Tay, and we'll make sure you suffer till death! Zach: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! YOU CAN'T DO S***!!! Just then, the spirit of XXXTentacion arrives X: So you want to disrespect me AND destroy a funeral? Oleg: Oh no! It's a ghost! Zach: We're not afraid of you, and you can't do s*** to us! Just then, the 2 become paralyzed Oleg: О, черт! МОЕ МОЛОДЕЖНОЕ ТЕЛО !!! (OH F***!!! MY F***ING BODY!!!) Zach: Я НЕ МОЖЕТ ПЕРЕДАТЬ !!! (I CAN'T MOVE!!!) X: Now... it is time... I make you suffer... 15 years later... X: Do you still regret disrespecting me? Zach and Oleg: НИКОГДА, БИТЧ !!! (NEVER, B****!!!) Leland: You know what? Just finish them off! Lil Pump: Yeah! We've been standing here for like, 15 years now! X: Okay! X chops off Zach and Oleg's heads, killing them instantly Leland: I hope they rot in hell... Dad: (busting through the door) LELAND, LIL PUMP, AND XXXTENTACION!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU 3 DOING?!?! X: Lee, me and my buddies were teaching these 2 sick f***s to not disrespect funerals ever again. Dad: FOR 15 YEARS?!?! HAVE YOU'VE SEEN WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!?! Lil Pump: No. Leland: Also, if it's been 15 years, how come we haven't aged a bit? Dad: Fanfic logic. Now, let me introduce you to Lil Soulja Abortion Lean. A B C D F*** my life That's all I got Buy my merch Leland: ...and? Dad: That's the entire song! Lil Pump: ...you know what? I'm done with rap... forever... Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters